The present invention relates to a leveling device for hanging pictures, posters, or other articles upon walls. The main problem with hanging articles upon walls is to achieve a level position for the article in a quick and easy manner. Often, people simply eyeball the article relative to the surrounding wall, ceiling and floor to attempt to achieve the level position. This method can result in many trial and error adjustments of the picture frame, poster, etc. For many people, hanging such articles is a two person operation with one person standing a distance away from the article judging its leveled position while another person holds and hangs the article. The two person operation usually results in several trial and error adjustments, also.
The second way to hang articles is to use some type of leveling device. Most leveling devices are meant for precision leveling in construction, and therefore are relatively large and expensive. Nevertheless, leveling devices can be of great assistance in achieving a level position for a hung article. A leveling device constructed specifically for hanging picture frames is disclosed within U.S. Pat. No. 4,100,681 to Hollander. This leveling device has the advantages of being relatively simple, lightweight, and easy-to-use for hanging pictures. Hollander's level is basically a linked series of transparent plastic blister packs that each contain a quantity of fluid having a bubble. The bubble-within-fluid type of leveling device is generically termed a "spirit" level. A spirit level achieves its function by aligning a straight edge of the level with an edge of the article, and adjusting the article's angle until the bubble is centered within the surrounding liquid. The Hollander leveling device is a series of disposable levels that are connected together by perforations and are rolled up to form a relatively small package. Each blister pack is a separate level with an adhesive back that is fastened to a picture frame that is to be hung. After the picture is hung, the device is removed and disposed of.
The present invention attempts to improve upon all prior art levels, including Hollander, by providing a level that is compact, sturdy, flexible and re-usable. The present invention also allows alignment of an article at any angle, and has a relatively large viewing area within the level so that the person aligning an article can either stand at a substantial distance from or very close to the article and level, yet still see the horizontal, angular, or vertical condition of the level relative to its datum line. In some environments, it is convenient for one to stand back from articles that aren't entirely squared to vertical and horizontal lines in order to view the angle of the article relative to any imperfections in the article's environment. In other environments, space limitations will prevent one from viewing the article at a distance, and one needs to be assured that the article is level across its length while being viewed up close. The elongated level of the present invention is well suited for hanging articles in both of these type of environments. The level of the present invention is also unique in its ability to level 3-dimensional objects in free space. For example, hanging artistic mobiles can be difficult with conventional levels, but can be achieved easily with the present invention.
The prior art has generally been lacking in providing a simple and easy-to-use leveling device that can be used in all types of environments, that is re-usable, and that can judge the degree of angle of an article relative to its environment.